


Running and Hiding

by Lai_Lac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Parents, Fluff and Angst, Gangs ig, M/M, atsumu is the baby of the group, sorry there has to be an antagonist and it's daishou, they all love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lai_Lac/pseuds/Lai_Lac
Summary: Atsumu runs and find a home with his friends and a boyfriend.(like runs around campus)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 55





	Running and Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was rushed and made during a class I had. So I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.  
> I wouldv'e saved it and got back to it to make it better but I did that with so many stories so I'm just posting them now.   
> this is a one shot so enjoy ><

Atsumu ran like never before. He should've known nowhere was safe. Running past classmates who look shocked as someone was running past them, probably being followed by at least 6 people. He doesn’t register any of their faces, or their voices. He can’t hear anything, his brain shut off his hearing from fear. He can only hear silence and an alarm blazing through his head. 

He’s running for what seems like an hour, his legs are burning and he wonders how all that extensive training can’t help him when he needs it most. He knows they are right behind him, probably 20 meters away. His brain jumps to the one person he hopes to find while running; Osamu.

He can see the glass building up ahead, telling him to go there. He listens.

He’s running up to the science building hoping whatever led him here was taking him to Osamu. Atsumu knows he’s a biochemical major, so he hopes with all his heart he is here now. He knows he can’t run much more after he dashed away with the most speed he could muster before.

When he gets closer he can make out a few people, none of which he knew. He heads towards the door and sees a group. He recognizes that messy bed head from anywhere. He then sees the perfectly styled chestnut curls of another person he knows. His heart slows down a bit, he can’t feel it thumping in his chest anymore.

He heads straight towards them. They look up as he shouts, “Kuroo, Oikawa!!”

He can see their eyes register him and then he can see their faces twisted with concern. More than he would've expected from those jokers. He’s around 10 meters away when he sees another few people around them, probably Osamu’s friends.

He reaches them and says quickly “Look I don’t have any time to explain, but I need you to hide me now like right NOW! I’ll explain everything once I'm in the clear ok?”

They only nod their heads and then Kuroo runs and Oikawa and the rest of the group follows, he goes after them.  
They are led upstairs, through hallways, more stairs, through a classroom of two until they reach a gym. 

He barely looked at any of them before locking the door behind him. His knees immediately give in and he falls to the floor. Oikawa rushes up to him and props him up against the wall, he can hear Kuroo talking to someone on the other side of the phone. He takes this time to register everyone else he roped into his problems.

There is a silver-haired boy with a mole in the corner of his eye, he’s holding the hand of a buff guy who has a soft expression on as he looks at the silver-haired boy. He can see Bokuto at one side of the gym with Akaashi and Kenma. He doesn’t know how he didn’t see them before.

He can see a guy with the most impressive pair of arms beside Oikawa who was now sitting beside him, rubbing circles on his back. He can barely recall struggling to breathe but it all hits him at once. He can feel his lungs fill and exhale at an alarmingly rapid pace. He continues to look around to focus on something to calm himself.

He can see a tall boy with ink-black curls, he has a mask on and looks like he wants to leave the gym. His heart flutters remembering his name, Sakusa, the boy he was pining over for a year now. Beside him is a shorter boy with brown hair, who looks like he’s about to faint after running.

Before he can see any other faces, he hears a bang outside the door. His breath hitches and he stops breathing altogether. He can see Kuroo walk towards the door, he wants to tell him to stop and to run away but he opens it before Atsumu can protest.

He expects to see the 6 buff boys that were chasing him before or even the hideous green hair of a monster, but instead, he sees himself. 

His eyes lock with the person who just entered, he can feel tears well up in his eyes and he lets them fall. He lets himself break down in front of all these strangers. Osamu is there beside him, holding him tight as if they were kids hiding from a storm. He can hear the door shut and lock and allows himself to look up, he meets the soft expression of his twin brother. 

He realizes he isn’t crying anymore but rather, smiling. He feels safe in the arms of his brother and surrounded by some strangers and close friends.

Atsumu can feel the gaze of everyone in the room on him. He looks up and meets every one of their eyes and gestures to them to come to sit down. Osamu can already guess what’s happening and sits beside him, opposite of Oikawa.

“I’m sorry I got you all wrapped into this, when I saw you I was about to stop running, but I thought you would help me and I am so grateful that you did,” he said, lips turning into a soft smile.

“You know we would help you no matter what,” Oikawa said a-matter-of-a-factly to which Atsumu nods his head. He pulls his knees to his chest and releases a deep breath.

“I’ve known most of you for many years now and even though I only met some of you today I think you all deserve to know the truth,” Atsmu says into his legs. He lifted his head to look at all of them.

“Osamu and I have been keeping a part of us away from you all, I know he never said anything to protect me but again, you all deserve to know”

Atsumu can see everyone nod in approval for him to start. He knows they won’t interrupt him because they look eager to know what he was running away from in the first place.

“When we were young, our family preferred Osamu over me. Our parents are big shit and expected their kids to study and excel in school. Obviously, Osamu did and I didn’t.” he says with a dry chuckle at the end.

“I instead did sports which our parents didn’t approve of.”

“More like they didn’t let him breathe,” Osamu says off to the side.

“Anyways, I came out as gay first to out parents and they didn’t take it well” He could feel his voice shake as he said this.

“They kicked him out of the house,” Osamu said, realizing his brother couldn’t finish he then continues, “I told them I was gay too, but that did nothing instead they got angry at Atsumu for doing nothing”

Atsumu can hear the malice in Osamu's voice as he said that. He then decided it’s better if he told the story after all.

“Osamu tried to stop them, but I didn’t want them to kick him out too, so I ran off. I left the house that day and never went back.” Atsumu lifted his head to look at everyone’s faces.

Oikawa and Kuroo looked heartbroken like they were going to cry and beat the shut out of his parents too. The guy with really nice arms was snarling along with the silver-haired boy and his boyfriend. Bokuto was angry like he wanted to punch something. Kenma and Akaashi both had their hand on their boyfriend's arm, grounding them. Sakusa and his brown-haired friend looked in between furious and impassive. Osamu had his poker face on but Atsumu could see the anger beneath his eyes. 

“I then stayed with a friend for a few months, and when university started I rented an apartment with them,” Atsumu says, trying to make them less agitated,

“The first year of university wasn’t bad, but then my father found out where I was and I guess he wanted to hurt me.” He says, a little quiver of fear could be heard in his voice and everyone picked up on it. Their faces were now mixed between concern and anger.

“Tsumu, he wanted you dead.” Osamu pointed out, Atsumu just shook his head trying to not think of that. 

Everyone now looked a little bit heartbroken.

“Anyways, he hired a gang to attack me, I didn’t know it was a gang at the time. But, I was cornered and got a few punches thrown at me and then someone got in their way.”

Atsumu could feel the malice dripping from his voice but made no attempt to cover it up.

“Another gang called the Serpents came along with their leader Daishou. They fought them off and when I was about to thank them they asked if I could help them. I should've said no but they just saved my life so I had no other choice.”

“I helped them move some stuff into a truck. I thought that was ll but then they found me the next day. Ordering me to help them more times after that. Whenever I wanted to say no they guilt-tripped me and I knew that they could kill me on the spot if I said no.”

“What did they make you do?” Kenma asked softly.

“They just made me hang out with them odd enough. Their leader Daishou was picky and he wanted to hang out with me so it was okay, but he was manipulative and sly just like snakes. That bastard is sick and I’m glad I ran away when I had the chance.”

“Pretty much he asked me to hang out and I said that I didn’t want to, he pulled out a knife and was walking towards me so I bolted. Ran and saw you, then hid out here”

“Anyway yeah that’s the story, the only other person who knows is Suna, my roommate.”

Atsumu didn’t realize he was looking at the ground until he was held in a tight embrace by Bokuto.

He looked up, smiled, and said “Thank you Bokkun”.

Soon enough Kuroo and Oikawa joined. One of them stroked his hair and the other holding his hand tightly.

“Atsumu comes back home,” Osamu said with longing in his voice.  
“That place isn’t home anymore” he spat, “Home right now is with all of you, I’m never going back to that hell hole”

“Then how about I move in with you?” Osamu asked

Atsumu was shocked he opened his mouth to say something but Osamu beat him to it. “You said it’s a four-bedroom apartment right?”

Atsumu nodded, Osamu brightened up. “Well then it’s settled, I’ll live with you and Suna!”

Atsumu then decided to tease his brother a little bit, “Are you sure it’s not just for Suna?”

To which his brother blushed a little and Atsumu grinned “You know he likes you too why don’t you just date already? It’s getting hard to watch.” He said, looking a bit disappointed.

That earned him a slap on the back and a gym filled with laughter. He really did feel safe here. He liked it here, it felt like family.

That was all crushed when there was pounding heard by the door, everyone immediately stopped laughing and jumped up. They all went to the wall furthest from the door and tried not to make any sound. 

The pounding on the door stopped but not the pounding in Atsumu's heart. He wasn't over and will never be over.

There was a loud crash as the door was broken off its hinges and skidded away from the doorway. Atsumu can see the green hair he despised so much and behind him his little goons. He knew this was going to end badly, so might as well go with him now, No one will get hurt and they can continue on with their lives. 

Daishou walks in and stops a few feet away from Atsumu. He can feel his body tremble but feels a warm hand on his upper back, giving him all the strength he needs. He knows that hand, the owner of the hand known not to touch anyone. He felt great having physical contact with Sakusa. He almost forgets about the bastard standing in front of him. Almost.

“Daishou what a surprise!” He said with the fakest surprised voice he could pull. Atsumu can see a nerve twitch on Daishou's forehead, he knew he hated that fake voice.

“Atsumu, let’s go.” he turned around and walked to the door. He stopped and looked around, Atsumu wasn’t behind him but at the same place, he stood before.

Daishou came back feet stomping on the ground, “ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING, LET’S GO!” Daishou tried again. 

Atsumu just stood there with a cocky grin plastered on his face, he loved riling people up.

“Why should I?” He responded innocently and could feel the hand on his back rub circles. Atsumu can also hear a snort and giggle from beside him which he knew was Oikawa and Kuroo. Bokuto got the idea and stood beside Kuroo. Eventually, everyone formed a line, lining themselves up with Daishou’s men. He knew the buff guys couldn’t take them. They had ex volleyball players on their side and some of the smartest brains out there. 

Sakusa stood beside him hand-in-hand. Without looking he could imagine Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s shit-eating grins. Bokuto’s and Osamu’s smirk. Iwaizumi and Daichi snarl and the eyes of their brains, looking around, he knew they knew what to do.

Everything happens in a flash, All of Atsumu’s more buff friends, consisting of Kuroo, Bokuto, Osamu, Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Sakusa along with Astumu lunged at them. 

Kuroo punches the man straight in the face, blood dripping out of his nose and mouth as he tries to attack Kuroo he doesn’t notice the small boy passing right beside him. Kenma is behind him as he presses on the pressure point while Kuroo knees the guy in the face.

Bokuto yelled “HEY HEY HEY!” as he proceeded to punch the man in front of him 3 times, each in sync with his words. Akaashi came up behind him and gagged him. They both tied him up and Bokuto practically threw him to the other side of the gym.

Iwaizumi pinned the guy down and Oikawa kicked him hard on the chest, knocking all the air out of the man's lungs. Before he could strike again Iwaizumi puts a hand up, which stops Oikawa but then he proceeds to dig his knee into the man's thigh while getting a good few punches in there. Before he knows it he’s knocked out and He looks up with a sheepish smile on his face.

Osamu manages to kick the man in front of him straight away. His body flies through the air and lands a few feet away. He then proceeded to grab him by his hair and drag him to the wall where the other 3 guys were piled up already.

Daichi took the last guy who he jumped on and pinned to the groups. Sugawara then tied him up because they weren't too keen on violence, but this time they both took their chance to punch him.

Sakusa and Atsumu lunged for Daishou who managed to slip away before Sakusa grabbed his leg and hauled him back. He kicked the back of his knees forcing him to kneel as Atsumu grabs his hair and lands a loud punch. Everyone in the room turned to them whether they were busy or not, you could hear a bone shatter. Daishou lets out a loud cry which Sakusa shouted at him to shut up which he did. Sakusa tossed him in the pile and they all left the gym.

Atsumu was walking with Sakusa holding his hand. Somewhere during the fight, they confessed and both ended up together. Which was quite weird considering the circumstance but they were both happy. 

The gym was a tattered mess, with 5 guys piled on top of each other either immobile or tied up. The walls had blood and the floor too. There were teeth and a lot of ripped clothing from daishou and his men.

Atsumu can’t help but feel guilty about the mess, but then again he’s done with feeling guilty so fuck those unlucky people who are going to have to clean it up.

The group heads to the ice cream store down the street from the building. They notice the stares they get as they walk. No one can blame them really. Almost all of them had busted knuckles but that was not what they focused on. They were looking at a group of boys walking with their partner next to them, either holding their hand or clinging to them.

The ice cream shop is pretty empty right now as they all took a seat. Suna, who works here comes with a lot of ice cream and he proceeds to sit down next to Osamu, who blushed a little bit. They then told the story of the fight to Suna. Bokuto was boasting, Atsumu was using crazy hand gestures, and the story was told with a lot of “whooshes'' and “Boom”s. Suna then being the kind soul he is helped tend to their hands. Osamu was last of course and after Suna fished tenderly wrapping his hand. He gave it a small kiss and Osamu leaned in to kiss him. 

Atsumu looked around the table taking everything in. Suna and Osamu were both beet red and looking at each other with lovesick eyes. Next to them, Oikawa was stuffing his face with ice cream while Iwaizumi carefully wiped the dripping ice cream off his face, which in turn made Oikawa blush and bury his face in Iwaizumi’s neck. Besides those two were Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma was sitting in between Kuroo’s legs playing on his switch, while Kuroo was sipping on a milkshake and looking at a Kenma with nothing but love in his eyes. Beside them was Bokuto and Akaashi, they were the only ones talking, Bokuto was on about some owl he saw and Akaashi playfully pouted. Making Bokuto kiss him over and over until Akaashi smiled again. Suga and Daichi had their own mini conversation. They were looking at some photos of their kouhais in high school. Suga rested his head on Daichi's shoulder and began to nod off.

Atsumu turned to Sakusa who was looking straight at him, he didn’t know Sakusa was staring at him the whole time, watching as his face turned soft from watching the couples. He didn’t know hoe Sakusa was freaking out from knowing he’s finally with the man he loved. Atsumu didn’t know how much sakusa thought of him at night and during the day. But Sakusa will make sure he knows all that now. 

He takes Atsumu’s hand and gives it a kiss. Atsumu and he both stare at each other. Letting each other look into their souls. Atsumu gives Sakusa a kiss and places his head on his shoulder. Sakusa leans his head atop of Atsumu’s. They fall asleep like that. Hand intertwined, the bodies pushed together, savoring the warmth of each other in the cold shop.

They wake up to the sound of a shutter. They both open their eyes to everyone, literally EVERYONE with their phones out. Reality hits them hard as the scramble to chase after their friends. They run past buildings and parks, laughing along with the breeze.

Today at this moment, they are all at home.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry, you can tell it's kinds rushed. This was inspired by a dream i had when I slept in class weird enough.


End file.
